harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Norbert Dragonneau
---- |Surnom(s)=*Newt *Norbert Dragonneau |Baguette= |Epouvantard=Avoir un emploi de bureauEntertainment Weekly |Patronus= |Animagus= |Métier=*Employé du ministère de la Magie *Magizoologiste *Auteur |Affiliation=*Ordre de Merlin *Ministère de la Magie, Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques *Poufsouffle |Première=''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, |Dernière=Les Animaux fantastiques'' |Interprète=*Eddie Redmayne *Joshua Shea |Doubleur VF=Théo FriletAlloDoublage |Galerie= }} Newton « Newt » Artemis Fido Scamander, plus connu en France sous son pseudonyme d'auteur Norbert Dragonneau, est un célèbre magizoologiste auteur du livre Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques. Biographie Enfance Norbert Dragonneau naît en 1897. Il développe un intérêt pour les créatures dès son plus jeune âge avec l'aide de sa mère qui se consacre à l'élevage d'hippogriffes de compagnie. À sept ans, il a pour habitude de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de démembrer des Horglups. Scolarité à Poudlard En 1908, il entre à Poudlard et est envoyé à Poufsouffle par le Choixpeau magique.Pottermore, textes inédits français : essage de bienvenue à Poufsouffle À l'école, il noue rapidement une amitié avec Leta Lestrange avec qui il partage sa passion pour les animaux magiques, en prenant soin d'eux et en les élevant. Le temps passe, et tous deux finissent par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.YouTube : The Rowling Library - J.K. Rowling at 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' World Press Conference (November 10, 2016) 200px|left|thumb|Norbert devant l'épouvantard. Entre 1908 et 1913, Albus Dumbledore fait un cours à la classe de Norbert Dragonneau sur les épouvantards. En 1913, alors que Norbert est en cinquième ou en sixième année d'étude, Leta commet un accident avec un Chartier en mettant en danger la vie de l'un de ses camarades de classe et en violant les lois de protection des animaux du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Par amour pour elle, Norbert décide de prendre la responsabilité de l'accident. (voir cette image) Vie professionnelle Après Poudlard, Norbert est engagé au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques du ministère de la Magie, dans le Bureau de replacement des elfes de maison. Deux ans qui lui paraissent « d'un ennui extrême » s'écoulent avant qu'il ne soit transféré au service des animaux fantastiques où ses prodigieuses connaissances des créatures magiques lui permettent une rapide promotion à l'Office de recherche et de contrôle des dragons bien que son salaire n'excède pas deux Mornilles par semaine. En 1918, Augustus Worme, de la société d'édition Obscurus Books, demande à Norbert s'il serait intéressé par l'écriture d'un ouvrage traitant des créatures magiques, d'une sorte de manuel condensé qui pourrait faire autorité en la matière. Norbert saute sur l'occasion et se lance à la découverte du globe pour découvrir de nouvelles choses sur les créatures magiques. Ses voyages l'emmènent à travers plus d'une centaine de pays sur les cinq continents et lui font faire face à tout type de situations : des jungles profondes et obscures, des déserts étincelants, des montagnes enneigées et des marécages humides, toujours à la recherche d'animaux magiques dont ils observent les nids ou les terriers, les habitudes de vie et les pouvoirs, devant parfois gagner leur confiance et étant d'autres fois contraint de les repousser. Pendant ses voyages, il capture quelques créatures qu'il enferme dans sa valise agrandie par magie.Pottermore - Everything we've learned about ‘Fantastic Beasts' this week Escale à New York thumb|right|200px|Norbert passant par les douanes de [[New York.]] Les voyages de Norbert prennent fin en 1926. En décembre de cette même année, Norbert fait une escale à New York où il n'est censé rester que quelques heures dans l'idée d'aller en Arizona pour libérer Frank, un Oiseau-tonnerre acheté auprès de trafiquants égyptiens. Cependant, sa valise magique contenant toutes les créatures capturées pendant ses voyages est échangée par inadvertance avec celle de Jacob Kowalski, un ouvrier new-yorkais. Ce dernier ouvre la valise une fois chez lui, laissant sortir involontairement des animaux qui s'éparpillent dans la ville. Norbert se met alors en chasse des créatures qui se sont enfuies, aidé par Porpentina et Queenie Goldstein et traqué par Percival Graves, un Auror du Congrès magique des États-Unis d'Amérique. En réalité, il s'agit de Gellert Grindelwald ayant pris l'aspect de Graves.La Gazette du Sorcier - Les Animaux Fantastiques : le déclencheur de l'intrigue. Lutte contre Grindelwald En 1927, Norbert retourne en Angleterre et publie la première édition de son livre Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques chez Obscurus Books. Il est par la suite chargé par Albus Dumbledore de combattre Gellert Grindelwald. Cette tâche l'emmène, avec ses compagnons, à Paris en France. Après 1927 En 1947, il crée le Registre des loups-garous. En 1965, il établit avec beaucoup de fierté l'interdiction de l'élevage expérimental qui empêche la création illégale de créatures magiques au Royaume-Uni. En récompense de ses services rendus à la magizoologie, Norbert a été décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe. Il a également droit à une carte de Chocogrenouille à son effigie. À la retraite, Norbert vit dans le comté du Dorset avec sa femme Porpentina et leurs trois Fléreurs domestiques, Hoppy, Milly et Mordy mais il s'intéresse toujours à l'étude des limaces de feu amazonienne.Voir cette image. Caractéristiques du personnage Personnalité Norbert Dragonneau est un sorcier excentrique passionné de magizoologie qui se sent plus à l'aise lorsqu'il est entouré d'animaux plutôt que d'humains.EW.com - 'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed C'est un homme d'action qui préfère travailler sur le terrain plutôt que dans un bureau. Compétences *Créatures magiques : véritable sommité du monde des sorciers en terme de magizoologie, Norbert Dragonneau est un expert de renommée mondiale dans cette branche de la magie dans laquelle il baigne depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ses connaissances en la matière concernent autant la théorie que la pratique, ayant lui-même dû faire face à des dizaines de créatures différentes pendant ses voyages. *Botanique : Norbert semble avoir des connaissances en botanique et être capable de manipuler des plantes magiques. (voir cette image) *Potions : grâce à ses connaissances en magizoologie, Norbert connaît bon nombre de parties de créatures pouvant être utilisées comme ingrédients de potions. *Histoire de la magie : tout comme pour les potions, ses connaissances magizoologiques lui ont permis d'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur l'histoire de la magie lorsque celle-ci est liée de près ou de loin à des créatures magiques. *Écriture : auteur de Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, son livre phare dont cinquante-deux éditions différentes ont été publiées depuis 1927, Norbert a également publié le Guide des Trolls''Voir cette image. et ''Une Anthologie des Monstres pour Enfants. (voir cette image) Étymologie Le surnom de Newton, Newt, signifie « triton » en anglais. Son deuxième prénom, Artemis, vient de la déesse grecque de la chasse et des animaux sauvages. Son troisième prénom, Fido, est un nom de chien commun. Son nom de famille, Scamander, est probablement une référence à la salamandre (« salamander » en anglais), une créature qui appartient à la famille des salamandridés, tout comme le triton. En français, il est possible que son prénom Norbert soit une référence à Norbert, le dragon élevé par Hagrid dans le premier livre. Son nom de famille, Dragonneau, désigne un bébé dragon, ce qui est peut-être également une référence au bébé dragon de Hagrid. Anecdotes thumb|right|150px|Portrait du personnage dans les films. *Dans les films de la [[Harry Potter (saga)|saga Harry Potter]], un portrait de Norbert Dragonneau est visible dans le bureau du directeur.Voir cette image et cette image. Normalement, seuls les directeurs de Poudlard morts en fonction sont censés avoir leur portrait accroché dans le bureau.The-Leaky-Cauldron.org - J. K. Rowling at Carnegie Hall Reveals Dumbledore is Gay; Neville Marries Hannah Abbott, and Much More Or, Norbert se trouve être toujours en vie dans les , ce qui laisse entendre qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une erreur des décorateurs. **Le portrait de Norbert visible dans le bureau du directeur est basé sur un tableau représentant Archibald Campbell peint par David Scougall. *Dans le troisième film, le nom de Newt Scamander apparaît sur la carte du Maraudeur lorsque celle-ci est ouverte par Harry pour la première fois. Cette apparition n'est pas canon, étant donné que Norbert est retraité depuis déjà plusieurs années au moment où Harry obtient la carte et qu'il n'aurait rien à faire à ce moment-là dans l'enceinte de l'école.Voir cette image. Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'' *''Les Animaux fantastiques'' |-| Films= *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film)'' *''Les Animaux fantastiques (film)'' *''Les Animaux fantastiques : Les Crimes de Grindelwald'' *''Les Animaux fantastiques 3'' |-| Jeux= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (jeu)'' |-| Lieux= *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''Harry Potter : l'Exposition'' |-| Sites internet= *''Pottermore'' Notes et références de:Newt Scamander de2:Newton Scamander en:Newton Scamander es:Newton Scamander fi:Newton Scamander he:ניוט סלמנדרה it:Newton Scamander ja:ニュートン・スキャマンダー nl:Newt Scamander no:Salmander Fisle pl:Newton Skamander pt-br:Newton Scamander ru:Ньют Саламандер sv:Newton Scamander uk:Ньют Скамандер zh:纽特·斯卡曼德 Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Sorciers Catégorie:Anglais Catégorie:Elève de Poufsouffle Catégorie:Personnel du ministère de la Magie Catégorie:Magizoologistes Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Inventeurs Catégorie:Ordre de Merlin Catégorie:Carte de Chocogrenouille Catégorie:Carte de Chocogrenouille de bronze Catégorie:Tableaux Catégorie:Famille Dragonneau